


NEON LIGHTS

by strxwberrychocolate



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 00 liners, Club AU, Drinking, Love at First Sight, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Partying, and mark, nct - Freeform, out of character Na Jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strxwberrychocolate/pseuds/strxwberrychocolate
Summary: Sometimes, the cute stranger you meet at club isn’t just a potential hook up
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 17





	NEON LIGHTS

His golden silk shirt contrasted so well with his tanned along with his white ripped jeans. A few of the buttons were undone exposing a teasingly small amount of his chest and just as Renjun had told him, he didn’t straighten his hair and left it in its natural curls. Rings glimmered on his fingers and his earrings bounced with every step he took.  Move by Taemin played loud in the club ;  neon lights flashing rhythmically. “Donghyuck!” He could hear Renjun shout over the music

The other male who was dressed almost the same as he was but his shirt was black and sheer with a choker adorning his neck. Renjun’s pale hand enclosed around his wrist and he dragged him towards the private table he and 3 others had rented for the night. “Drink?” Mark asked him as he sat down

He stared at the neon pink drink in Mark’s hand. “What is that?” He asked

“Limitless” Jeno said as he pulled Renjun into his lap

“It’ll help you let loose Hyuckie,” Renjun said taking a sip of his usual champagne 

Donghyuck took the drink from Mark’s hand and swirled it around the cup. He found it quite concerning that the drink glowed like that but he shrugged and drunk it anyway, downing the shot in one go. Moments later, the world went hazy. “How does it feel Hyuckie?” He thinks it was Mark that asked

“Really good,” he said, his shoulders finally relaxing 

The neon lights glowed brighter and the music louder. His skin felt kinda warm yet cold at the same time. It was a pleasant feeling. “One more” He croaked

Mark only smiled and handed him another shot of the drink. Things happened and Hyuck ended up on the dance floor in the midst of strangers. 

_ Some high _

_ Some drunk _

_ Some heartbroken _

His hips moved perfectly along with the beat of the music. Many had asked to dance yet he declined with a shake of his head and teasing smile. Every time the lights passed over his face it made bystanders look at the boy in awe. A smile made it’s way to his face but almost faded when he felt a hand slip into the back pocket of his jeans. “H—“

When he turned, instead of seeing lustful dark eyes he saw brown eyes filled with curiosity staring right back at his own. Donghyuck giggled and decided to dance with the stranger. He wrapped his arms around the man’s neck and moved his hips along with the other’s. “Pretty” The man mouthed

Donghyuck didn’t really look at his clothes but the man was quite handsome and looked about his own age. Light brown hair, which looked oh so soft, small pink lips, nicely structured face and a pretty smile. The music seemed to blur in their ears along with the crowd of people around them. The man’s hands slipped out of his back pockets and left one on his lower back and hip instead. Their eyes never left each other’s but when they did it was to look at the other's lips. “I’m Jaemin” The man whispered into his ear, breath tickling the side of his neck

Donghyuck giggled again and went on his toes up to Jaemin’s ear. “Donghyuck” He whispered

Somehow, Donghyuck ended up being pressed up against a wall on the backside of the club where the music was more faint but loud enough to cover people’s voices. Jaemin’s forehead was pressed against his own, one hand on his hip and the other curled under Donghyuck’s chin, making him look up at the other. “You’re so pretty” he murmured 

Donghyuck’s hands were laying flat on the other’s chest, threatening to crumble and wrinkle his shirt. Jaemin brought his thumb up to flick Donghyuck’s bottom lip then just left it there. “So so pretty” he cooed again

Donghyuck just smiled lazily at the feeling of Jaemin’s warm thumb against his lips. “What are you doing in such a place like this?” He asked

The tanned male shrugged. “I wanted to come here” 

Jaemin laughed and leaned even closer if that was even possible. “You shouldn’t have babyboy” his voice went some octaves lower

The pet name and the tone of his voice made him shiver. “Why not?” Donghyuck asked with a challenging tone

But the look Jaemin gave him reduced that intention to challenge him into ashes. “Because baby” paused and made the grip on his hip tighter “so many bad people come here”

His lips pressed to Donghyuck’s cheek when he stopped speaking. Jaemin let his lips linger on his cheek then pulled away. “Bad people that want to do  bad, bad things to pretty little boys like you come here”

Jaemin’s lips pressed themselves to the tanned boy’s forehead, this time in a gentle affectionate kiss. When he pulled back Donghyuck spoke up. “What about you?” He asked in an almost childlike voice “are you bad?”

Jaemin laughed and kissed his lips this time. Donghyuck’s lips quivered as he pulled back. He stared up at the man’s eyes and watched as the curiosity fade from his eyes, turning into a look of fondness instead. 

“We’ll see, baby” 

**Author's Note:**

> Just for clarification, Jaemin does NOT have any bad intention. Also this was based off a /very/ hot dream I had that unfortunately cut off where the fic ends :(


End file.
